


What Does This One Do?

by Pinkelephant42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Potions Accident, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remedial Potions gets quite interesting when your student is as incompetent as Harry…</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does This One Do?

Harry held up a vial of some sort of purplish liquid. “What’s this?”

“Essence of lavender,” Draco replied. He snatched it away, and went back to stirring the potion.

Harry picked up a bottle of green goo. “What about this?”

“Dragon’s blood,” Draco replied irritably. 

Harry replaced it gingerly on the table and picked up a tray of yellow powder. He sniffed, and made a face. It smelled like something rotting. “What about…”

“Just put it down, Potter!” Malfoy demanded. “Just because I’m supposed to tutor you in Potions doesn’t mean I have to answer all your stupid questions. And don’t touch that!”

Harry paused, his hand positioned over a flask of something bubbly. 

“Err, Malfoy?”

“What?” Draco narrowed his eyes and scowled at Harry.

“Isn’t that what a tutor is _supposed_ to do?”

Draco ignored the question and continued stirring. Harry sat in the the chill dungeon, thinking that it was entirely too quiet. After a few minutes, Draco continued his lesson (which Harry wasn’t quite following- why did Snape have to assign _Malfoy_ to be his tutor, anyway?)

“Then you add two drops of the essence of lavender,” Draco prompted.

Harry looked at him stupidly for a moment. Draco shoved the vial into Harry’s hand and repeated the direction. Harry fumbled with the cork, and let two drops of the purplish liquid fall into the cauldron. 

“At least you can do that right,” Draco commented with a sneer. “I was beginning to think you were hopeless.”

“I can do plenty of things right!” Harry claimed, waving his arms. “Just because Snape is a shitty teacher-“

“Potter!” Draco exclaimed. 

He grabbed Harry’s arm, but it was too late. The vial fell into the cauldron with a soft _plunk_. The potion turned a violent shade of purple, and Draco ducked below the table just before the explosion. Purple smoke filled the room, and Harry was too surprised to move away from the cauldron.

When the room cleared a bit, Draco emerged from under the table. The explosion resulted in not only a ruined potion, but a rather _interesting_ problem for Harry. The blond snickered, and Harry glared at him.

“Just shut up, Malfoy,” he demanded, wiping purple goo from his face.

Harry’s voice came out high-pitched, and he clasped a small, thin hand over his mouth. 

Wait. His hands were larger than that, and calloused from Quidditch.

Harry looked down at the hand that couldn’t _possibly_ be his, and noticed something else in the way… his chest was…

_Oh, shit._

At the expression on Harry’s face, Draco burst out laughing. Harry ran his hands down his body, feeling unfamiliar curves and… 

_No, that can’t be gone!_

“I- I’m a girl!” Harry squeaked in his new, high-pitched voice. 

Draco nodded, still laughing. 

“Turn me back!”

Draco managed to calm himself enough to say, “Now, that would be a shame. You make a rather attractive girl.” 

Harry placed his hands on his now-curvy hips, and realized for the first time that Draco was rather attractive as well…


End file.
